Flat cables comprising a plurality of parallel spaced apart electric conductors enclosed between sheets of insulation are used in many electrical devices. The flat cables typically are used to join one array of electronic components to a related array of electronic components. Many times it also is necessary to join one flat cable to another.
The electrical connection of flat cables is effected by mechanically mounting an electrical connector to each conductor in the flat cable. One end of the connector may define a socket or plug which can be joined to an electronic component or to another connector. The opposite end of the prior art connector includes a metallic barb which is adapted to pierce through the insulator of the flat cable and into one of the conductors therein. The barb of the prior art connector then is bent over a portion of the flat cable to provide a mechanical connection. Certain known connectors include pairs of offset barbs which pierce through the insulation and through the conductor and are crimped into overlapping relationship in much the same way as the arms on a staple. A non-conductive housing often is placed over at least a portion of the connector and cable.
The known flat cable connectors have been difficult to properly mount on the cable. More particularly, the prior art connectors were individually mounted to the appropriate conductor in the flat cable. This mounting required proper longitudinal and lateral positioning of each connector with respect to its corresponding conductor. The prior art connectors that include spaced apart barbs which fold toward one another, as with a staple, requires extremely accurate lateral alignment. Specifically even a small degree of lateral misalignment could cause one barb in each pair to miss its corresponding conductor, thereby affecting the quality of the electrical connection. The various longitudinal and lateral alignments required for each connector on the flat cable necessitated the use of extremely precise equipment to mount the connectors on the flat cable. Additionally, a significant amount of quality control checking has been required to insure proper mounting.
The prior connectors for flat cables also typically use complex insulating housings. Generally one type of housing was used for plugs while another type was used for sockets.
In view of the above it is an object of the subject invention to provide connectors for flat cables that can be easily and accurately mounted to the cable.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide connectors for flat cables that are substantially self aligning.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide connectors for flat cables that enable a plurality of connectors to be mounted simultaneously.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide connectors for flat cables that facilitate the proper lateral alignment of the connectors with respect to the conductors in the flat cable.
It is still another object of the subject invention to provide connectors for flat cables wherein plugs and sockets are mounted in an identical manner.
It is still an additional object of the subject invention to provide connectors and insulating housings for flat cables wherein both plugs and sockets are adaptable to the same housings.